


Puberty

by GrossIsland



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gross, Hyperscat, Scat, Transformation, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrossIsland/pseuds/GrossIsland
Summary: Puberty hasn't been treating Tails well.
Kudos: 6





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> Is this gross? Yes. Short? Somewhat. My first story? Mhm.
> 
> I hope you filthy people enjoy this :)

Tails have been feeling funny lately. He couldn't focus on any of his school work let alone have a good night's rest for the past few weeks. His stomach has felt heavier despite him not being a person who eats large meals often. The most he would eat was fruits and meats and those weren't very big meals on their own.

He has also been noticing drastic changes in his body as well. His hips were becoming wider to the point where people would mistake him for a girl in public and his mind would get all fuzzy and lost in rather sinful thoughts during class. He knew something was really wrong but didn't know what. 

Until some time later.

'3:24 AM'  
Tails huffed and stared at the alarm clock that seemed like the most interesting thing in the world at the moment to him. Another sleepless night for the poor young fox. He followed up on his mother's suggestions to take sleeping medicine to help him get back on a healthy sleep schedule but nothing was barely helping him at this point. 

He thought back on his mother's suggestions until a thought of his own popped into his mind, "Maybe milk will help me out." Tails sat up on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. Tails carefully got off of his bed and searched for his door in the dark. He knew if he turned on his light it would most likely make him more awake than anything.

Eventually, Tails opened his door and made his way downstairs as silently as possible to not wake his sleeping mother up. He made it to the ground floor and walked his way into the kitchen, his claws tapped on the wooden floorboards as he did so. 

Tails carefully opened the refrigerator door and listened to the sound of multiple bottles and jars clanking together before he grabbed the milk jug. Too tired to search for the cabinets and grab a cup, Tail's just removed the cap from the jug and took in long gulps from the milk until he realized he drunk out of it until it was almost empty. 

"Oops.. Well, mom is going to the store tomorrow." Tails spoke and downed the rest of the milk. He wiped his mouth and lets out a small burp before disposing of the jug by putting it in the trashcan. He stretches his arms out, yawning as he made his way back upstairs to his bedroom. He felt a little more drowsy like he was going to fall asleep any second now which he did when he became comfortable in his bed again. 

Everything was going well. He would probably be able to sleep well tonight and be energized for a day at school. But things just had to go wrong. Tails certainly failed to notice the expiration date on the milk jug and not only that, he would be going under some interesting changes tonight. 

'5:18 AM'

Tails opened his eyes. He immediately started to cough after inhaling the air, "What the hell?.." He covers his nose and fans the air to get rid of the toxic smell but nothing was working. Maybe his mom was cooking? He didn't want to be rude but his mom always cooked the worst smelling stuff. 

The young fox sat up on his bed which was dented in a strange way like a lot of weight was on it. It looked like it was going to snap so Tails got up as quickly as he could but he felt so heavy like he was holding weights, "What's happening?" He whimpered and coughed again. He waddled around his room searching for his light until his hand came in contact with it. 

With a small clicking sound, the entire room lit up and revealed why Tail's felt so heavy. His thighs were larger than ever, his stomach hung low, his face felt squishy, he was covered in his sweat, and his ass.. Oh, God. How did it get so big overnight?! It was almost taking up his entire room, dripping sweat on the floor and making his pajama pants drenched and damp. 

"W-What the?! Mom!- N-Ngh!" Tails gripped his stomach and moaned in pain as his ass blasted out a long and definitely loud fart. He tried to stop but it kept giving like the fart itself refused to die down. His room was so hot and foggy from the gas to the point it was filling the hallways. If his mother didn't faint from the awful smell before she certainly did now.

Tails pants loudly and tried to move over to the door to exit his room but that seemed impossible on its own. His stomach was killing him and unnerving gurgles started it fill in room, "A-Ah! No!- Somethings coming out!" He was right. Loud crackles buried the sounds of gurgles while piss started to soak Tails pants more than his sweat, "Nggh! Get out of me!" He screamed as the loud sound of his ass blurting out farts tried to overthrow the sound of crackles. It wasn't too long until the tip of the biggest turd you'll ever see slammed against his pants and threatened to be shoved out more. 

His asscheeks spread wide to let this absolute monster of a turd come out while Tails shoved and pushed as hard as he could but it slowly crept its way out of his hole. His pants stretched as far as they could until the turd finally ended with a loud and earthquake-like fart. A heavy thud echoed in his bedroom while the floorboards creaked under the weight of his filth. It was amazing how his pants were even holding together at this point. I mean, there was a giant turd resting at the bottom of it. 

Tails whimper loudly as a bright blush covered his face. He shat himself for the first time in years and the amount would take hours to clean up, "O-Oh no.." He sighed and rubbed his stomach feeling somewhat relief for now.

"Well.. At least I got to sleep for a bit."


End file.
